


Canon Drabbles

by royalasaqueen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, just some drabbles i've posted on tumblr over the years, thought i'd post them here too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalasaqueen/pseuds/royalasaqueen
Summary: Harry and Louis' adventures in love.





	1. Things you said when you thought I was asleep (2010)

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at larryalbum!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis exchange I love yous.

Harry’s warm.

He’s so warm, his skin hot and flushed from getting off hurriedly with Louis just a few minutes ago. Or has it been longer? He must have dozed off, because there’s no longer a body pressed against his or inviting arms wrapped around him. 

Harry kicks the blanket (that Louis no doubt draped over him when he left the bunk) off of himself and sighs. He really needs Louis to return and cuddle with him.

They’ve been fooling around for quite some time now, stealing kisses whenever possible and getting each other off between performances. It’s been magical, if Harry had to choose one word to describe it. Louis is so radiant and fun and compassionate, always knowing just how to make Harry smile and always so sweet and gentle with him. 

“Yeah, he’s good,” Harry hears suddenly. It’s Louis’ voice, coming from the hallway, right outside the door to the band’s room. The door is open, so Harry can hear him clearly even though he’s speaking quietly.

“No, he’s taking a nap right now,” Louis says softly, giggling a bit. He must be on the phone with his mum. Harry’s eyes droop, and for a moment he considers letting himself drift back to sleep instead of waiting for Louis to come back to bed. 

“I think I’m in love with him, mum,” Louis says next, this time so lowly that Harry almost doesn’t hear it. Suddenly he’s  _very_  awake.

Louis is in love with him. Harry’s stomach turns pleasantly and his heartbeat thumps faster in his chest.

“Yeah, I’m sure. He’s so wonderful. I’ve never felt like this before.” 

Harry tunes out the rest of the conversation, his mind too filled with  _Louis_ and  _love_ and _wonderful._ When Louis re-enters the room, Harry doesn’t even bother pretending to be asleep, instead looking up at Louis and smiling at him. Louis beams back, crawling back into the tiny bunk and lying down facing the other boy.

“Hey, love,” he whispers, placing a hand low on Harry’s hip and pulling him closer until their noses are touching. Harry instantly feels so safe, here in the arms of the boy he loves. He can’t believe this is his life, competing on the X-Factor in a boyband and in love with someone as amazing as Louis.

Harry pulls back a bit so that he can see Louis’ face clearly and reaches up to bury a hand in his hair.

“I love you, too,” he says, and leans in to kiss away Louis’ surprised expression.


	2. Things you said when I was crying (2011)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis assures Harry that he's a star.

When Louis finds Harry, he’s crying.

He’s not sobbing loudly or curled up into a ball, just sitting on the floor, phone in hand, sniffling quietly and wiping at his wet eyes.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Louis murmurs, voice soft and full of concern. He sits down next to Harry, wrapping a comforting arm around his boy. Harry continues to sniffle and reaches up to dry his tears again, but Louis beats him to it, swiping his thumb gently under Harry’s beautiful, sad eyes.

Harry doesn’t speak for several moments, too busy trying to calm his ragged breaths. Louis holds him closer and presses feather-light kisses to his boyfriend’s clothed shoulder. “Are you ready to tell me what happened yet, angel?” Louis asks.

Harry doesn’t look up from his lap. “They hate me, Lou,” he whispers brokenly.

Louis’ eyebrows furrow in confusion. “Who?”

“Everyone,” Harry replies with a tiny, defeated shrug. He looks so torn down and dejected, and it breaks Louis’ heart. He’d do absolutely anything for the boy next to him, whatever it takes to makes sure he feels happy, safe and loved. Harry’s so young, only 17, and he’s living under a microscope, the whole world watching his every move.

Louis drops his hand from Harry’s shoulder and rests it at his hip, his fingers slipping beneath Harry’s shirt so that he can caress the skin there soothingly. “Everyone? I beg to differ babe. I quite love you, in fact.”

A semblance of a smile finds its way onto Harry’s face for a moment before he’s frowning again. Sighing, he drops his phone into Louis’ lap. “Look.”

And the thing is, Louis doesn’t want to look. He knows he’ll find rude tweets or YouTube comments, posts that ridicule Harry for making a mistake during their performance. He doesn’t want to see them, because he knows that they’ll make him furious and he knows that they’re not true.

Louis looks at Harry and smiles sadly. “Look at me, darling,” he says. Harry finally looks up at him, and his eyes are red and puffy but he’s still Louis’ absolute favorite boy. “I don’t need to look to know that it isn’t true. You’re so talented, angel, and you’re gonna be a big star, I promise you. I told you that when we met. Everyone gets nervous and makes mistakes. And the people making fun of you are just mean and spiteful, it’s got nothing to do with you.” Smiling again, Louis kisses Harry’s temple and keeps his lips there for a few long moments.

When he pulls away to look at his love again, Harry is grinning brightly like the star he is.


	3. He just rolls out of bed like this! (2015)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' the only one who gets to see Harry like this.

Harry is rising from bed when Louis stirs.

It’s quite early still, the hotel room dimly lit by the tiny bits of sunlight streaming in through the closed blinds. The duvet is only partially covering his body and he’s uncomfortably warm from a good 8 hours of snuggling with his furnace of a fiancé. Now, though, he just wants said fiancé back in bed with him.

Louis sits up just in time to admire Harry’s naked form as he heads toward the bathroom. It’s a sight he’s seen countless times, but it’s one he’s so glad he’ll get to see for the rest of his life. Harry’s body is just so beautiful. Broad shoulders and tiny hips and endless legs, and of course his cute little bum. Louis hums in approval, watching his love’s hips sway as he walks.

“He just rolls out of bed like this, girls! Who wouldn’t want to be there when that happens?” he exclaims in an obnoxious announcer voice, imitating their interviewer from yesterday. He’s sure that many, many people would love to experience Harry Styles rolling out of bed looking like an absolute angel. It’s too bad for them that Louis is the only one who gets that particular privilege.

Harry stops then and turns to Louis, giggling and quirking a curious eyebrow. “Good morning, love. Sorry for waking you,” he says sincerely, but there’s a smirk on his lips.

“No need to be sorry. I’m quite enjoying the view, actually,” Louis replies, mirroring Harry’s grin.

Harry chuckles lowly, his voice rough, and admittedly sexy, because he just woke up. “Yeah? Do you see something you like, then?” he asks. He’s turned now so that the front of his body is facing Louis, and Louis definitely sees  _many_  things that he likes. Harry’s curls pulled up into a disheveled bun, the slight pudge of his tummy and his love handles, the dark tattoos decorating his skin, his limp cock hanging between his perfect thighs.

“Like” is maybe too tame of a word.

“No,” Louis says, face softening, “I see something I  _love_.”

It’s such a cheesy thing to say, and frankly quite cringe-worthy, but it’s true. Louis loves Harry, and everything about him. Sometimes the enormity of his feelings for this man overwhelm him.

Naturally, though, the comment is right up Harry’s alley. He beams brightly, and promptly makes his way back to the bed. “When I get done taking a piss, you’re getting the rimjob of your life, you sappy bastard,” he murmurs, kissing Louis firmly on the lips. He smiles at Louis again when he pulls away, all of his love evident in his features.

Harry sashays exaggeratedly on his way back to the bathroom, leaving Louis stunned and very excited.


	4. Nail Polish (2015)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry likes painting his nails.

“Babe? I’m home!”

“In the bedroom!” Harry calls from the back of the house. Louis drops his keys in the bowl by the front door and makes his way to the master suite.

He finds Harry sitting at the edge of their bed, wearing a too-small t-shirt (probably one of Louis’) and shorts, with his hair pulled up into a bun. There’s about 10 different nail polishes laying on the bed beside him, and he’s hunched over, fully focused on coating his left pinkie finger.

“Hey, love,” Harry greets without looking away from his nails. His face is scrunched up in concentration, the tip of his tongue poking out from between his lips. It’s the cutest thing Louis’ ever seen.

“What color are we doing today then, hm?” Louis asks, smiling. He toes off his Vans and goes to sit next to Harry on the bed, careful not to jostle his fiancé. 

“It’s kind of an… aqua color,” says Harry, holding his hand out for Louis to take a look. His nails are painted a very pretty shade of blue. It kind of makes Harry look like a mermaid, Louis thinks. “I thought it would complement your eyes.”

Louis scoffs. “ _My_  eyes?  _You’re_  the one wearing the nail polish, sweetheart.” 

Harry screws the cap back on the nail polish container, placing it back on the bed with the others. He brings his left hand up to his mouth to blow on his nails and looks back up at Louis, grinning. “Shh,” he scolds, pressing his right index finger to Louis’ lips. He glances at his blue nail and then up at Louis’ wide blue eyes. “Hmm… I was right, looks lovely,” he smirks. 

Louis can’t help but laugh and purse his lips, pressing a kiss to Harry’s finger. A smile spreads on Harry’s face, so wide it makes his dimple appear. He removes his finger from Louis’ mouth and presses it to his own, as if he were transferring the kiss from Louis to himself. 

Louis lets out another giggle and holds his hands out in front of him. “So, got any green, Harold?”


	5. Candles (2016)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a candle problem.

“Um, Harold?” Louis calls from the kitchen, his backpack still slung over his shoulder and his shoes not even kicked off yet.

Not even a full 30 seconds later, Harry comes bounding downstairs. His hair up in a picture perfect bun and a few of his nails are a glossy shade of pink. He’d clearly been in the middle of painting his nails, but he hadn’t even hesitated to stop to greet his fiancé at the door. Louis feels so lucky to come home to this man.

“Yes, love?” Harry asks, smiling as he descends the staircase.

“Why are there 10 new candles in our dining room?” Louis asks. Harry stops in his tracks, his grin fading into a sheepish grimace. He’s absolutely adorable, and Louis would giggle if he wasn’t pretending to be stern.

“Because there was a good deal at Jo Malone?” Harry says, stepping closer to Louis, “And I couldn’t resist.” He pouts, eyes pleading, and rests his hands on Louis’s waist.

Louis melts into the touch against his will as his boyfriend pulls him closer. Damn his instincts. “You’ve got a candle problem, my love,” Louis giggles, holding Harry’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. Harry is smiling down at him, fully aware that Louis isn’t even the slightest bit angry with him. They’re millionaires, they can afford a few spare waxy, aromatic decorations. Louis just likes to tease his boy mercilessly.

“I’m addicted and I admit that I need help.” Harry nods vigorously. 

Louis cackles and leans up a bit to kiss Harry on the nose. “Well, luckily for you,  _I’m_  addicted to those bath bomb things Lottie introduced me to, and candles and bath bombs make a pretty great romantic bath time combination.”

Harry grins at that. “I’ll go run the water.”


	6. You Are My Happy Ending (2016)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis go shopping.

“Harold, we really don’t need anything on this aisle,” Louis complains, but it’s more giggly than whiny. Harry just ignores him, gripping his hand tighter and pulling him down the wall art aisle of the home decor shop they’re in.

Harry’s eyes dart across the rather cheesy pieces on the shelf, humming thoughtfully like he’s going to take a long time looking. Louis knows he’s just being a little shit. He takes a look at the selection as well, cringing at the paintings of cartoon flowers and cliché inspirational quotes.

After a few moments, Harry perks up. “Oh, Lou, look at this!” he squeals. Louis hasn’t seen whatever Harry is excited about yet, but he already knows that it’s probably going to end up in their basket. Harry picks up the item in question and turns to Louis, presenting the small picture proudly.

It’s just words against a beige background, and it’s kind of ugly to be honest, but.

“You’re my happy ending,” Harry says, interrupting Louis’s thoughts. His smile is huge, and he’s looking at Louis with so much love that Louis thinks they might have to buy two of these things. As much as Louis doesn’t want to admit it, the more he stares at the words on the canvas, the more his heart feels like it’s going to burst from his chest.

After all, Harry  _is_  his happy ending, so.

“Quite sappy, but very true nonetheless,” Louis replies finally. He tries not to cackle when Harry lights up like a Christmas tree, dimple popping and nearly looking 16 again. This boy is Louis’s whole world, honestly. He’d buy him a million ugly art pieces with cliché sayings if Harry wanted him to.

“We’re getting it,” Harry declares, plopping it into the basket hanging from Louis’s arm. Louis doesn’t protest.

The next day when Louis wakes up, the first thing he sees is “you are my happy ending” staring back at him from it’s new spot on their dresser. Pretty appropriate, Louis thinks, looking over at his prince sleeping soundly beside him.


	7. It's a Sign of the Times (2017)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's first single is a hit with Louis.

Harry wakes to lips at his collarbone, not quite kissing, just lightly pressing against his skin.

“Someone’s up early.”

Harry feels Louis’s lips turn up into a smile. “I had a dream about you.” A real, smacking kiss lands on Harry’s chest. “Guess my body couldn’t wait to see you.”

Harry hums, pleased, and looks down at Louis. Louis meets his gaze, his blue eyes puffy from sleep, but still sparkling with fondness. Harry gives him a soft good morning peck.

“What was your dream about?” Harry asks, raising his right hand to bury his fingers in Louis’s soft, ruffled hair. Louis lays his head back down, letting out a contented breath at Harry’s touch.

“We were dancing,” he murmurs, “To Sign of the Times. You were a much better dancer in the dream than you are in real life, though.”

Harry chuckles. Louis is oh so sweet, but always up for teasing Harry a bit. They both fall silent for a few moments, basking in each other and the stillness of the morning.

“Wanna try it out?” Harry says suddenly, grinning to himself.

“Hmm?”

“Dancing to the song!”

Louis grumbles. He valiantly tries to become one with Harry’s pectorals. “Harold, I just woke up.”

“Well, you’re the one who brought it up,” Harry counters.

“Can we do it later?”

Harry sits up then, jostling Louis, who shrieks loudly.

“Nope, right now, c'mon.” Grabbing Louis’s hands, he rises onto his knees. Louis makes a half-assed attempt at pulling away, whining nonsensically as his boyfriend stands and drags him out of the comfort of their bed.

When they’re both upright on the floor, Louis falls into Harry’s chest sleepily and groans some more while Harry grabs his phone from the bedside table. He taps the screen a few times before the opening notes of his new single fill the room. Louis steps back and looks up, and Harry smiles, wide and dimpled. Louis’s eyes crinkle the way they always do and his lips curl into a tiny V shape.

Harry gets them into proper dancing position, his right hand in Louis’s left and his left hand resting on the small of Louis’s back. Louis brings his free hand up to Harry’s neck and strokes at the skin beneath his jaw with his thumb.

They sway back and forth in a simple waltz for a couple of minutes, and Harry presses his forehead to Louis’s when his own voice sings “We gotta get away from here.” Before long, they lose themselves, twirling each other and giggling into each other’s necks. When they get to the end of the song, they mouth along to Harry’s runs dramatically until they can’t breathe from laughing too hard.

The song may have a heavy meaning, but their hearts feel light, goofing off together in just their underwear before the sun has even come up.


	8. You're Still the One (2017)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis can't sleep.

“Haaaaaaaz.”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“I can’t sleep, H. Will you sing to me?”  
  
Harry’s arms tighten around him, a signal that he’s going to heed Louis’s request. (As if he wouldn’t.) Louis snuggles further into Harry’s bare chest, if it’s possible. He loves feeling the soothing vibration of Harry’s vocal chords when he sings.  
  
“Looks like we made it, look how far we’ve come my baby,” Harry starts softly, and Louis smiles to himself. This is one of Harry’s favorite songs to sing to him, and one of Louis’s favorite to hear. It describes them so perfectly, their battle against a homophobic world and industry and their eternally enduring love for each other.  
  
“You’re still the one I run to, the one that I belong to, You’re still the one I want for life.” Harry has coupled his crooning with gentle strokes along Louis’s back, and Louis can finally feel himself dozing.  
  
He feels safer here, in Harry’s arms, in their bed, than anywhere else. Harry’s presence always calms him, which is useful on nights like tonight, when he’s exhausted but his mind is racing.  
  
“You’re still the one that I love, the only one I dream of, you’re still the one I kiss,” Harry pauses to press a kiss to Louis’s hair, “Goodnight…”  
  
Louis listens to Harry sing about beating the odds and going strong despite peoples’ doubts, and it isn’t long before he slips off into a sweet dream.


	9. Going on Tour (2017)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's packing for his first solo tour.

“Well, this is it. Big solo tour starts tomorrow,” Louis remarks from the doorway.

Harry pulls at his bottom lip, looking over all the clothes he’s packed. “Yup,” he says simply.

Louis enters the bedroom and rests a hand on Harry’s waist. “You nervous?”

“A bit, yeah. It’s gonna be weird not having you or the boys on the road with me.”

Louis smiles sadly. “You’ll have the band with you. They’re a fun bunch.” Harry hums in agreement. “And I’m gonna try to sneak into your LA show on Wednesday. I’ll be with you in spirit for the rest of the tour, too.”

“I know.”

“You love performing, darling,” Louis continues, “And you’re so good at it. You’re gonna put on a hell of a show and blow everyone away, promise.”

“Yeah, I’m not worried about the singing bit. I think I’m comfortable performing the whole album now. I’m just really gonna miss you. And we won’t be able to keep up the two week limit.”

Louis rests his head on Harry’s shoulder and presses his lips to his neck. “Gonna miss you too, love. But we can skype every night… have as much phone sex as you want…”

That earns a laugh from Harry. “I’m gonna take you up on that offer.”

Louis sighs, and Harry brings a hand up to stroke his hair tenderly. After a few moments of silence, Louis speaks up again.

“Did you leave some of your hoodies for me?”

Leaning his head against Louis’s, Harry chuckles lightly. “‘Course I did, sweet pea. Didn’t wash them either.”

“Mmm thank you,” Louis says, pecking Harry’s cheek happily. Harry turns his head and gives Louis a proper kiss on the lips, and feels his boyfriend smile against his mouth.

When they pull away, Louis gazes at him fondly. “I’m so proud of you, H. I told you you’d be a big star.”

“It’s not like I haven’t been in the ‘world’s biggest boyband’ for 7 years already, Lou,” Harry laughs.

“Yeah, but now you’re doing it on your own, y'know? That’s big.”

“So are you. And I’m so proud of you, too,” Harry smiles, “I always knew you were amazing though, so.”

Louis perks up suddenly, pulling away from Harry to walk towards their dresser. “I almost forgot!”

“What?”

Harry watches as Louis rummages through the drawers, eyebrow raised in anticipation. When Louis spins around, he’s cradling an armful of t-shirts.

“You’re gonna need some of my stuff, too.”


	10. On Tour: LA (2017)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis visits Harry on tour.

Harry barely has one foot inside his dressing room before he has an armful of his favorite boy.  
  
“You were amazing, H!” Louis says into his neck, tightening his arms around Harry’s shoulders. “Loved the flag bit. Always love the flag bit.” Harry grins and hugs his boyfriend back.  
  
When Louis lifts his head, Harry doesn’t hesitate to lower his lips onto Louis’s. Louis hums happily, deepening the kiss and pressing his body even closer to Harry’s.  
  
“Mmm, I missed post-concert adrenaline Harry,” Louis laughs when they finally separate.   
  
“He missed you, too,” Harry replies. He glances down, fully intending on checking Louis out, and Louis’s shirt catches his eye. “You weren’t wearing that when I went on.”  
  
Louis looks down at himself, then puffs his chest out proudly. He’s wearing Harry’s tour merch, specifically the t-shirt printed with a very aesthetically pleasing shot of Harry floating in pink water. A “treat people with kindness” pin is fastened right over his heart to complete the look. “Well I had to go all out, didn’t I?” Louis says, “I quite like it. I had the hat on earlier, too.”  
  
Harry can’t resist pulling his boy into his arms again. Louis melts into him, resting his head against Harry’s (admittedly sweaty) chest. “Have I ever told you that you’re the best?”  
  
“Possibly,” Louis sighs. Harry can hear the smile in his voice.  
  
“Well, you’re the best. I’m so glad you got to be here,” Harry murmurs.  
  
“Me too.”


	11. Reunion (2017)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis reunite after a while apart.

“Honeyyyy, I’m home!”

Harry immediately hears the slap of socked feet against the wooden floor of his and Louis’ LA home and an involuntary grin spreads across his face. Within the next ten seconds, he’s being pulled into a smothering embrace and receiving a steady stream of chaste pecks all over his face. Quite a lovely welcome home, if he says so himself.

He can’t help but giggle at his fiancé’s enthusiasm and his own overwhelming happiness about finally being in his arms again. “I missed you, too,” Harry says, still being bombarded with kisses on every bare inch of skin.

Louis leaves a punctuating kiss on Harry’s nose and looks up at him. Harry still feels a bit silly about the fact that a million lyrics about blue eyes always surge through his mind whenever he looks into Louis’. “You’re never allowed to be away from me for that long ever again,” Louis breathes, panting.

“I’m a bit offended that you missed me this much but haven’t even given me a proper kiss on the lips yet,” Harry says in lieu of a reply. He gives Louis the devilish, dimpled smirk he knows his fiancé can’t resist.

Louis rolls his eyes but smiles nonetheless. “I was appreciating your gorgeous face, which— did you get even more attractive while you were away? You’re the worst, I swear,” he says, looking genuinely offended. There’s no time for Harry to respond before Louis tugs him into a deep kiss. They part their lips and fall into their usual rhythm and God, has Harry missed his love’s mouth on his own.

“Oi, shit!” Louis shouts when they pull apart, startling Harry out of his love-induced daze. “You’re still holding your bags!” Harry blinks and chuckles after a moment; he’s right. But anyone would forget they were holding heavy duffel bags if the love of their life— whom they hadn’t seen in almost a month— pounced on them with a flurry of kisses.

Louis slips one of Harry’s bags off of his shoulder to transfer it to his own, and then reaches out in a silent request for Harry to take his hand. Harry does, and they make their way to the master bedroom in comfortable silence.

“You’re probably exhausted,” Louis says when they’ve set Harry’s things down on the bedroom floor, “So perhaps the reunion shag can wait till morning?”

Harry would argue (he’s missed Louis’ touch something awful), but he really is feeling the effects of the 10 hour flight from Tokyo. “Fiiiine,” he drawls, still unable to resist a smidgen of sarcasm. He knows he must look haggard, though, despite Louis claim of him being “even more attractive.”

Louis laughs, that beautiful, infectious laugh that Harry’s only heard through a spotty internet connection for the past few weeks. “I’ll at least undress you,” he smiles. He starts unbuttoning Harry’s blouse while Harry watches him, the soft ruffle of his newly-cut hair and the fanning of his absolutely unreal eyelashes.

“Hey.”

“Yes, Harold?”

“You’ve definitely gotten more attractive as well. And I really missed you a whole lot.”

Louis smiles and flushes red. He undoes Harry’s last button and pushes the shirt off of Harry’s shoulders.

“Also, I can’t wait until morning when I’m fully awake,” Harry grins.

Louis lets out a breathy laugh. “Me either, darling.”


	12. New Year's Eve (2017/18)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis ring in the new year together.

Louis’ ready— well, almost. He has a ridiculous pair of “2018” novelty glasses on, a flute of champagne in his left hand, and a noisemaker in his right. He glances at the clock on the microwave— 11:57. All that’s missing are the lips he’ll be kissing at midnight.

He makes his way from the kitchen into the living room, where their party guests have gathered to watch the countdown on TV. He spots Niall at the back of the crowd and taps him on the shoulder.

“Tommo!” Niall exclaims when he turns around, “Harry’s waitin’ for ya over there.” He jabs a thumb in the general direction of their fireplace. Just like Niall to read Louis’ mind. Or perhaps he’s just predictable. Louis gives Niall a few pats on the shoulder in thanks and his very tipsy friend smacks a kiss onto his cheek.

It takes a bit of maneuvering to get through the dense crowd, but he finally spots Harry, leaning against the mantle, scrolling on his phone. He’s got a party hat crookedly perched on top of his head, and the glittery embroidery on his silk blouse is sparkling in the firelight. Louis’ gonna kiss the fuck out of him in a couple minutes.

“Not mingling?” He teases as he approaches his boy. Harry raises his gaze from his phone, face immediately lighting up when he spots Louis. He reaches his free hand out to pull Louis closer by his waist.

“Was waiting for you,” he pouts. Louis wants to kiss him now. He could try, but knowing Harry, he’d be insufferable and tell Louis they have to wait. Just another minute, then.

“I’m so ready for this year to be over. Was awful.” Harry’s pout deepens at Louis’ words. He takes Louis’ glass and sets it on the mantle next to his own, then wraps both arms around him.

Not a moment later, shouts of “10!” are ringing out. Louis pulls away from his and Harry’s embrace to look up at his fiancé— the man he’s started and ended so many years with, the man he’s going to start and end all of his remaining years with. Harry’s looking back at him, eyes sparkling, and he knows his love is thinking the same thing.

The countdown has reached 5 now, and Harry silently mouths along with a grin, not tearing his eyes away from Louis. 4– Harry pockets his phone, 3– Louis pushes his glasses off of his face, 2– Harry cradles Louis’ face with one hand, 1– their lips meet in a smiling kiss.

Everyone who isn’t locked in a snog yells “Happy New Year!” and Louis feels a sense of renewal wash over him. He’s so overwhelmingly happy in this moment, so ready for 2018 to be his best year yet, that he can’t help but kiss Harry a bit harder. Maybe a bit too indecently for being in the middle of all their friends and family, but they’ve seen it all by now, anyway.

Their lips finally detach and Louis lets his head drop to Harry’s chest. “So glad I got to start this year with you,” he sighs. Harry lifts a hand to stroke his hair.

“Me too, sweet pea. This’ll be a good one.”

 


	13. Happy Birthday Harry (2018)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has a special tradition for Harry's birthday.

As he has every February 1st for the past 7 years, Harry wakes to kisses.

He counts five, each one slowly pressed to a different part of his face, before he opens one eye to peek at the owner of the lips bombarding him with sweet pecks.

“Happy Birthday, sweetheart,” that lovely mouth whispers through a smile. Said owner leans back down to continue his assault— six, seven, eight, nine more kisses.

“Thank you, baby,” Harry laughs, squeezing his eyes shut again as Louis tenderly presses his lips to his eyelids. “I was just so close to saying ‘You too.’”

They both giggle, but Louis keeps kissing— ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen open-mouthed smacks along Harry’s jawline— and Harry wraps both arms around the other man.

“One day you’re going to get tired of having to kiss me once for every year I’ve lived,” Harry says, but his dimple pops as he counts fourteen, fifteen, sixteen gentle brushes of Louis’ lips against his cheeks. “Especially when I’m 70.”

Louis pauses for a moment, pulling back to raise an eyebrow at Harry. “Excuse me?” he says, pouting, “The more I get to kiss you, the more fun it’ll be, obviously.” He rolls his eyes and continues, making seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty kisses land on the corners of Harry’s mouth.

Laughing happily, Harry runs his hands along Louis’ bare sides. How lucky is he, he thinks, to have a boy like Louis love him this much? The thought is only sweetened by the realization that they have all day to be together with no other obligations.

“Twenty-one,” Louis exclaims,  _finally_  kissing Harry’s waiting lips, “Twenty-two”—kiss— “Twenty-three,”— kiss— “Twenty-four!” The last kiss Louis steals is longer and deeper, but still not long enough for Harry’s liking.

“Am I officially 24 now?” chuckles Harry when they part, looking up into Louis’ smiling eyes.

“I  _guess_. You sure are getting old, Harold.” Louis pushes Harry’s hair off his forehead and gently strokes his head there.

“As long as I get to get old with you,” Harry retorts with a smirk, knowing it will make Louis snort.

He does snort, but his smile is so warm that Harry knows he feels the same.


	14. Harry Styles: Live on Tour: London (2018)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis likes Harry's London show outfit.

“Well hello there, your highness,” Harry hears from the doorway of his dressing room. He grins, looking up from where he’d been concentrating on trying to apply nail polish to his right index finger.

The remark had come from Louis, of course, who is approaching with a sweet smile, the one where his mouth turns up into a tiny “v” shape. “Hey, you,” Harry greets, before turning his attention back to the task at hand (literally).

Louis takes a seat next to Harry on the couch and takes to stroking at the smooth velvet of Harry’s suit jacket. “You look stunning, babe. My own personal prince charming,” he giggles, pressing his face into Harry’s shoulder, “I’m telling Lambert that this is me favorite look so far. Though I am a bit partial to the blue number you wore in Birmingham.”

Harry hums happily, struggling a bit to focus when his boy is nuzzling into his neck like you might a warm blanket.

“Need some help there, love?” Louis offers after a moment, lifting his head. Harry doesn’t waste a second handing the nail brush over. Louis is notoriously good at painting nails and he owes Harry for being a distraction, anyway. He takes Harry’s hand in his own and gets to work, tongue poking out of his mouth and eyebrows furrowed.

“You’re always so creepy when I do this,” Louis remarks, referring to how blatantly Harry is fixated on the movement of Louis’ beautiful, dainty hand and his hyper-focused expression. Harry chuckles, not at all ashamed of his staring after nearly 8 years with Louis. It’s not his fault the other man is still so lovely and captivating. And sweet, and generous, and supportive— Harry could go on.

It takes a few more minutes— which are filled with talk of tonight’s show and Louis’ upcoming album— before Louis is done, proudly proclaiming so with a smile. Harry leans forward to plant a kiss on his favorite manicurist’s cheek in thanks. “Blow on them?” He smirks when he pulls away, wiggling his fingers enticingly.

Louis rolls his eyes dramatically but does it anyway, as he always does.


	15. Harry Styles: Live on Tour: MSG (2018)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's pants are huge.

“These trousers are so huge I could hide under here.”

“You’re very welcome to get in my pants.”

“Ha ha,” Louis says, deadpan, rolling his eyes. He looks up from Harry’s incredibly flared trousers to see the other man fixing him with a devilish, toothy grin.

“As much as I’d love to crawl around under you for a couple hours, I’ll pass,” Louis says. Harry pouts, of course, and Louis cranes his neck to press a kiss to his fiancé’s lips through his laughter.

“You got me all excited for nothing.” Wrapping both arms around Louis’ waist, Harry pulls him closer and nuzzles his nose into the shaved hair at his temple.

Louis melts into the embrace easily, and sighs into the lapel of Harry’s jacket. His senses are flooded with the smell of Harry’s cologne, the pressure of their chests touching, the bottom of Harry’s pants brushing against his leg— but most of all, he’s hyper-aware of the pride swelling in his chest. His boy, the boy he watched grow from a self-conscious teenager to a confident, independent young man who wears whatever he bloody well pleases, is headlining solo at one of the world’s most famous arenas—  _two_  nights in a row.

“‘M so proud of you, darling,” he whispers, “I say it all the time but I’m really, really proud of you. You deserve this so much.” He feels the vibration of Harry humming against his skin and knows that Harry is thankful for his words.

“Can’t wait ‘til I’m at one of your shows, trying to see if I can fit in  _your_  pants,” Harry quips. Louis snorts and pinches his hip.

He can’t wait either.


	16. The X Factor Final (2018)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis celebrate Louis' win at home.

When Louis finally gets home, the living room light is on.

The entire Tomlinson crew had celebrated Dalton’s win backstage at Wembley before taking the party to a nightclub for a few hours, making it about 4 am now. It had been an emotionally charged day full of nonstop social interaction and now he’s more than ready to hop into bed.

It looks like he’ll be staying up a little longer, though.

“You waited up for me, babe?” Louis calls from the foyer as he toes off his shoes. He gets no response and raises an eyebrow, venturing into the front room in his socks.

He’s met with the sight of Harry, in his pajamas and hair slightly mussed, holding up a brand new bottle of champagne. His eyes look sleepy but there’s an enormous grin on his face that makes Louis’ heart melt the same way it always does. “Well I took a nap first,” his fiancé laughs, “And then I waited up. I wanted to celebrate with you.” He rests his free hand on Louis’ hip and leans down to happily peck his lips.

They’d FaceTimed right after the taping ended, Harry screaming into the microphone so loudly it was hard to believe he wasn’t actually in the room. But of course Harry would want to congratulate him in person, even if it meant said congratulating had to take place at 4 o’clock in the bloody morning. Louis doesn’t really mind though, he’d missed Harry, and as his very best friend, he’s one of Louis’ favorite people to party with.

Harry gestures to the bottle in his hand and announces “I’m gonna pour this,” before proceeding to do so into glasses he’s already placed on the coffee table. He hands Louis his and they plop onto the couch in sync, turning towards each other with their feet up on the cushions.

“I said this earlier, but you’re so amazing, Lou,” Harry says, taking a sip of champagne, “I knew you’d destroy Simon.”

Louis laughs. “Thanks, darling. That was the goal.” He takes his own sip and snuggles into the back cushions a bit further. Harry reaches out to rest a hand on his knee and strokes it with his thumb. “I’m really just so proud of Dalton though. He deserves this, he’s extraordinary.”

“He really is. Every one of his performances blew me away from the start. But he wouldn’t have gotten this opportunity without you, my love. You’re extraordinary too.”

Louis looks at his lap bashfully and huffs out a laugh before stretching a bit to set his glass back on the table. Harry smirks as Louis swings a leg over to straddle him and takes his wine to set aside as well. His hands automatically find the small of his boy’s back as he looks up at him.

“I’m so proud of you. The way you care for people so deeply, with your entire heart, that’s what makes you the perfect mentor and friend,” Harry whispers.

“And fiancé?” Louis lowers his lips onto Harry’s.

“And fiancé.”


	17. Return of the Suspenders (2019)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wears suspenders.

“Oh, the fans are gonna love this.”

Harry smirks and does a quick twirl with his thumbs hooked beneath the suspenders.

“They’ve been trying to get me back in those things for years,” Louis laughs, “but maybe they’ll settle for you.”

Harry inches closer, wrapping his arms loosely around Louis’ shoulders while Louis’ hands instinctively come up to his waist. “Well, I don’t think I could ever surpass  _you_  wearing braces,” Harry says, “I mean, the way they made your arse look…”

Looking Harry up and down, Louis replies, “But I’d never be able to pull off the ‘sexy grandpa’ look, so we’re even.”

Harry lets out his beautiful signature cackle before leaning down slightly to press his lips to Louis’. They both hum into the kiss, getting lost in each other for a few moments before Harry feels his braces snap against his torso and pulls away with a yelp.

Louis’ laughing and Harry glares at him. “Snap my braces again and I’ll snap  _you_ ,” he says, mimicking Louis’ voice.

Abruptly, Louis is silenced. “You remember that?” he asks with a huff, but he’s still smiling. He tightens his arms around Harry.

“You underestimate me, babe. I have quite a few Louis-isms stored up here.” He taps a finger against his temple.

“Well, y’know what  _I_  remember from that photoshoot?”

“What?” Harry grins.

Louis’ hands slide down the small of Harry’s back to rest on his ass. “You grabbing me bum!” He exclaims, giving Harry’s cheeks a squeeze. Harry jumps a bit, choking out a laugh that mixes with Louis’. Their heads are bowed, noses brushing, while they catch their breaths.

After a moment, Harry pulls back to look at Louis and Louis lifts his head to meet his gaze. “Are you sure you don’t want to give these a spin again, Lou?” He inquires.

Louis casts his glance to the ceiling, pretending to think about it. “Hm, maybe just for you,” he settles on.

Harry takes his hand to pull him toward their bedroom.


	18. Wedding Planning (some time in the future)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of a problem with their wedding preparations.

Harry’s phone rings and he grins when he sees that it’s Louis’ contact photo lighting up the screen.

“Hey, sweet pea,” he answers. He’s been out running errands while Louis takes care of some wedding planning at home. It should be silly for him to be so happy to hear from his fiancé when he was just with him hours ago, but they’ve always been like this, a bit anxious when they’re apart. The pre-wedding bliss has only made it worse.

“Hello, darling,” Louis replies, and there’s a tense edge to his voice. That can’t be good.

“Why do you sound so uneasy, Lou?”

Louis chuckles nervously into the receiver, and doesn’t say anything for a moment. “So… there was an accident,” he says finally, and Harry can practically see him wincing. Harry knows it couldn’t be something too bad, or else Louis would be hysterical instead of sheepish.

He waits for Louis continue and when he doesn’t, Harry encourages him with a gentle, “Go on.”

“Ok well, you know those place cards that we ordered for the tables at the reception? The ones with our names on them?” Louis asks, and Harry hums in acknowledgement. “Well, they all say ‘Harry and Louise.’ _Louise_ , jesus.”

Louis scoffs and Harry tries to suppress the giggle welling up in his throat. It really shouldn’t be as funny as it is, in fact it should be rather annoying, but Louis’ reaction is just too cute. “Well we can just order new ones, then. I’m sure you’ll tell the seller off and they’ll give us a full refund.”

Louis hums in agreement on the other side of the line. “But there’s another thing, too,” He says, and Harry recognizes the beginnings of a Louis Rant. “The cake topper came in as well and it’s a bride and a groom! This is all just too straight for me.” Harry laughs loudly at that and Louis continues. “I mean was it that hard for them to believe two blokes are getting married? Maybe this wasn’t an accident at all. Do you think they did this on purpose? Should we find another place to buy decorations from, Haz?”

“Calm down, babe,” Harry says finally, still chuckling at his frazzled fiancé, “We’ll take care of it when I get home, alright? The wedding isn’t for a while, Lou, we have time to get everything right.”

“Yeah,” Louis sighs, “I just want our wedding day to be perfect for us, y’know?”

Harry smiles and his nose scrunches fondly against his will. “It will be, sweetheart. Because you’ll be there, and I’ll be there, and our families and friends will be there. I can’t wait to marry you, Louise.”

“Oh, fuck you Harold.”


	19. New Parents (some time in the future)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their surrogate has a surprise for them.

Their surrogate has her first ultrasound today.

Louis is trembling with nerves and excitement in the passenger seat of the car, and Harry’s hand is resting comfortingly over Louis’s as he drives. He’s not bouncing in his seat like Louis is, but the warmth of his skin and the force with which he’s biting his bottom lip tells Louis that his husband is just as worked up.

How could he not be, when they’re about to see their child for the first time?

They reach the clinic and unknowingly powerwalk through the sliding glass doors, signing in as quickly as possible and heading for the room assigned to Pauline, their surrogate. She’s already laying on the examination table when Harry and Louis get there, and she smiles warmly when the couple enters the room hand in hand.

“You guys ready?” she asks, giggling at the two of them visibly shaking with anticipation. This is Pauline’s second pregnancy, the first being for her own child, so she’s much calmer about all of this.

“Of course, can’t wait to see our little love,” Louis says, looking over at Harry. He loses his breath for a moment, caught up in the thought of the man beside him soon becoming the (other) father of his child. They’re going to be actual parents soon, and this appointment is about to make it seem real.

Harry’s lips turn up into a small grin, and they lose themselves in each other for a moment until the ultrasound technician enters the room.

“Alright, are we ready to meet the baby?” She says, and it’s more of a rhetorical question, because she immediately takes out the necessary equipment and starts to prep Pauline with the ultrasound gel.

Harry and Louis huddle together at Pauline’s side, watching anxiously as the technician rubs her pregnant belly and searches for the baby on the screen. There’s an unspoken hope between them that everything is fine with their child.

“Hmm, looks like we’ve got a bit of a surprise here,” the technician says after a few moments, and Louis squeezes Harry’s hand tighter. He can’t help but think the worst, what else could be surprising about a baby? “There are  _two_  little darlings in here.”

And, what?

“Twins?” Harry says finally, eyes wide, “We’re…we’re having twins?!” He looks to Louis, then to technician, then to Pauline, then back to Louis. Louis just stares straight ahead, his heart expanding at the words. He and Harry are going to have  _two_  beautiful babies to love and care for and spoil.

“Well, I suppose it was bound to happen, twins do run in me family,” Louis laughs, and pulls Harry closer to him by his waist. He smiles warmly at his husband, his eyes crinkling at the corners when Harry smiles right back. Pauline and the ultrasound technician just watch the two of them fondly, letting them have their moment.

After a minute, a realization seems to dawn on Harry and his eyebrows furrow. “Lou, we’re gonna have to do some more shopping.”


	20. The Met Gala (2019)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets ready for the Met.

Harry’s in the middle of getting his nails done when his phone rings; it’s the familiar melody of an incoming FaceTime call.

“Harry, can you please answer that? It’s probably Lou,” he says to his stylist, who hums and grabs the phone from the dresser.

“I assume you want me to hold this up for you, then?” Lambert says, only sounding slightly exasperated. Harry just directs a toothy grin up at him in answer, and the stylist rolls his eyes dramatically but with a smile. He answers the call and Louis’ face appears on screen, momentarily confused when he sees Harry Lambert and not his fiancé.

“Hi Louis,” Lambert says, “Sue’s gettin’ his nails done at the moment, so he’s tasked me with holding up his phone for him.”

Louis laughs and it resonates throughout the hotel room, making Harry smile even though he can’t see him.

“Well thanks, mate, you’re a lifesaver, really,” Louis chuckles.

“Anything for you two.” Lambert turns the phone is his hand then, pointing it at Harry so that they can see each other.

“Hiiiii,” Harry calls to Louis, fighting the urge to wave with his right hand that is currently occupied. Louis smiles brightly and Harry’s heart flutters just the way it always does when he’s on the receiving end of a Louis Smile.

“Hey, sweetheart. Gettin’ all dolled up are ya?”

Harry nods. “Almost done. Just the nails left. And the boots.”

“You gonna let me see under that robe?” Louis smirks, pointing at Harry’s concealed outfit. Jenny, finished with the final coat on Harry’s right thumb, stands then, her work complete. Harry lifts his hand to his face to blow gently on his nails.

“When my nails are dry, I’ll have Harry take some photos of me for you.” He winks exaggeratedly as he takes the phone from his stylist with his left hand. Lambert huffs.

Louis’ grinning, and he swipes at his fringe as he says, “Take a few for me yourself, too.” His voice is just low enough that Harry knows exactly what he’s implying, and he suddenly feels very warm.

“Will do,” murmurs Harry, with his bottom lip between his teeth.

“You know we can hear you!” Antonio shouts from the corner where he’s scrolling on his phone. Lambert lets out a grunt of agreement. Seems like everyone knows exactly what Louis’ implying. Louis and Harry just laugh, unbothered and very much enjoying being menaces.

“Well, I’ll let you finish up, darling. You’ve got lots of co-chair duties to attend to.”

Harry nods, grinning. “Alright. Love you.”

“Love you too. You’re gonna smash it, as always.”

They blow a few kisses at each other before saying their goodbyes and ending the call. Lambert makes his way over to Harry to help him out of his robe, muttering, “Just awful, the both of you” as he does. Harry just guffaws, knowing how much his stylist actually adores him and Louis.

After he slips his high-heeled boots on, he gives himself a once-over in the mirror, then hands Lambert his phone again; can’t keep Louis waiting for those pictures. He’ll have time later to take some more private ones, but for now these’ll do.

And much much later, Louis might reply with some pictures of his own.


	21. Identity Theft (2019)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry looks strikingly similar to Louis.

To say that Louis was taken aback when he answered Harry’s FaceTime call would be an understatement. He’d texted him that he was on a break from filming the video for Kill My Mind and Harry replied that he’d ring him, but he was not expecting to be faced with the sight of his boyfriend sporting a polo and fringe identical to his own.

“Ehm, why am I looking at myself right now?” Louis said, instead of a proper greeting.

“Oi, hello to you too, Lou!” Harry laughed.

“Sounds like me too, was I cloned and no one told me?”

Harry grinned and put a finger up to his lips. “Shhh.”

Louis chuckles and rolls his eyes adoringly. “Seriously, though. What’s up with all this? Did you accidentally pack one of my shirts or summat?” He makes a circular motion with his flattened palm.

“S’ a secret.” Harry gives him an exaggerated wink, and Louis glares at him, unimpressed.

“Even from me, huh?”

“It may or may not be photoshoot related,” responds Harry, glancing to the side with feigned innocence. He’s got a hint of a smile on his face though, his dimple making an appearance. Louis was already aware that Harry’d jetted off to Italy to do some kind of filming for his upcoming album promo, but if “Louis Tomlinson lookalike” was the look the stylists were going for, he was very intrigued and even more amused.

“Fine, keep your secrets,” Louis says jokingly. He knows he’ll likely hear all about it when Harry gets home, anyway, so he doesn’t press the issue. “But I’m pretty sure this counts as identity theft.”

Harry smirks, then poses with the hand that isn’t holding his phone behind his head and his lips pursed. “I think I look quite cute, honestly.”

Louis can’t argue with that. Outside of bedroom activities, Louis hardly ever sees Harry with hair falling over his forehead, and even then it isn’t like this. He well and truly looks like he’s wearing a wig of Louis’ own hair. “Not to toot my horn, but I have to agree, sweetheart.” He smiles sweetly, the kind of smile that always makes Harry blush.

God, he wishes he was with him right now, to run his fingers through that lovely fringe the way Harry does to him. He tells him as much and is rewarded with the sight of Harry biting his plush bottom lip wistfully.

“Can’t beat the original, though,” Harry declares, “Obviously.”

“Obviously.”

“So, how’s the video shoot going? I’m so excited for this one,” Harry says, resting his head on his closed fist.

“Me too. It’s going great. Been a long couple of days but filming’s always loads of fun. Seeing you out doing your vids made me anxious to get going meself. No chest-bearing blouses or braces in mine, though.”

“Shame.”

Louis huffs out a laugh, recalling the absolutely gorgeous photos of Harry in that teal getup in Mexico. The two of them grin dopily at each other for a long moment, eyes alight with affection, until Louis hears Jordan call his name, alerting him that it’s time to get back to work and “stop flirting with Harry.”

“Well, that’s my cue, babe. I’ll talk to you tonight, yeah?”

“Yup. Love you, honey. See you.” Harry puckers his lips and makes a smacking sound, initiating their standard farewell.

Louis blows him a kiss back. “Bye, love you Lou.”

Harry guffaws at the joke. “Byyyeee, asshole.” He waves a ringed hand and Louis wiggles his fingers back at him before ending the call.


End file.
